


The Valley Of Lights

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You and Bucky go see Christmas lights. Fills Bingo square B2-mutual appreciation society
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 5





	The Valley Of Lights

“C’mon, Bucky, the lights are going to be on soon!” You called, excited to go through what was known in your town as the Valley of Lights. Basically, the town put up Christmas lights in various shapes and scenes in one of the parks. Both you and Bucky loved going to see the lights every Christmas. In fact, that was how the two of you met- accidentally bumping into each other at the lights. Ever since then, going to the Valley of Lights has been a tradition for you and Bucky.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Bucky shouted, running down the stairs while putting his jacket on, just as excited as you.

You couldn’t help but joke, “That’s what she said.”

Bucky chuckled. “Very funny, doll. Now let’s go see the lights!”

He took your hand as the two of you walked out the door. As you and Bucky approached the lights, you couldn’t help but gasp, taking in the enormous amount of lights. Despite having seen the Valley of Lights before, you never got over the first glimpse of it.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You asked.

“Just like you, doll,” Bucky answered with a kiss to your cheek. You felt heat rise to your cheeks at the compliment. 

“Shall we?” 

Bucky nodded. “We shall.”

You and Bucky had a wonderful time exploring, looking at the lights on the trees and the scenes and arches made of lights. It always amazed you that people could make such pretty things and recreate scenes from movies with Christmas lights. And the fact that Bucky was there with you, appreciating the local Christmas tradition as well just made you all the happier.

At the end of the night, you and Bucky walked home with hot chocolate in your hands. The two of you talked about your favorites and how pretty the lights had been. It had been one of the best nights you could ever remember.


End file.
